


【我宇/路人宇】白茉莉

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *脏，意识流短打。*狗屁不通的性☆幻想，对Joker北爱而不得的嚎哭。





	【我宇/路人宇】白茉莉

我对着一团茉莉奶油泡发情，白茉莉顶着一头抹茶粉，兜里掏出糖球当作武器。他应该抽烟，在他抹乱的口红底下露出一口银牙，咬住烟，咬住火，咬住天涯海角的我的心脏。Joker，我温柔曼妙的白茉莉，正徘徊在北京冬夜的地下铁。偶遇被杀死于距离的无情，因此我嫉妒每个在场的路人。来来去去的每一个。

他们拥有他。他们也从不拥有他。

他真的很帅，很美，该跟所有漂亮女孩儿都干一炮，他的鸡巴天生就该捅进漂亮的逼里。但我最想他趴在月台边的玻璃上，稀薄的衣料被扯开，被我，或者别人扯开，让他朝着下流的空气撅起屁股。现在他的屁眼和女人的阴道有了同样的效用。多可恨。多可爱啊。

他用可爱的脸蛋取悦人，现在那张脸被厚重的油彩遮盖，那就该用别的器官取悦人。他的屁股，没有一丝多余赘肉的小屁股，该把他在蛋糕店里买来的糖果全数喂进去，让肠道绞碎、绞化、挤出熟烂的糖汁。Babe, trick or treat? 到了该用屁眼发糖的时间了。

白茉莉的汁液，一小股一小股地从穴里喷溅到地面上。人们虔诚地匍匐下来，我虔诚地匍匐下来，用吻封住他堵不上的洞。他颤抖着腰，屁股却热情地翘起来，我知道他喜欢这个。白羊座的男孩子，乐于将身体的每一部分都奉献给性与爱。因而他用手主动扒开两边臀瓣，摇着屁股索要更多。

要什么？要我舌头的强奸，要众人的视奸，要一根或者数根为他疯狂的鸡巴塞进他下流的洞。就在这个月台，十号线，所有人都解开裤裆，朝他射精。每个人的鸡巴都是丑陋的，世间欲望都是丑陋的，而他是我们所有人爱与幻想的容器。白茉莉，一朵盛开的阴道。

他多甜啊。他是太甜了。芬芳甜蜜的淫液堵住我的喉咙，叫我热泪盈眶，叫我愿为这一刻的触碰去死，或将被嫉恨发疯的人群推下月台。他的肉穴紧紧夹着我的舌头，我愿做为他吊死的鬼，舌头被扯长、扯断，只为将他送上极乐。

他在潮吹，他应该潮吹，像一个喝饱了春药的婊子一样喷水，用他热情高涨的骚洞浇灌所有得不到爱的人群。人们纷拥至月台边，凑近观察他故作凶恶的妆容，他纤薄的身体，硬胀流水的漂亮阴茎。他的后面，不知被哪根混蛋鸡巴干开了的屁眼，熟透的肉红色，被人们啧啧有声地抠弄、把玩。他会期待这碌碌的人群里谁人与他的欢爱吗？他会给予我们怯懦又低俗的欲情、哪怕一点微小的回应吗？

人群推搡他，摸他，在四分五裂的幻梦里，操干他身前身后的性器。却仍会卑微而深情地躲他看不到的角落，无声呐喊：我爱你，我爱你，我爱你啊！

梦阖上他黑洞洞的眼睑，是白夜将尽，末班列车呼啸而至。他脸上有缤纷的快乐，自车门边探出头，朝着虚空中掷下飞扬一吻。是对我们？还是对着某份不可言说的深爱？

“爱自己所爱吧！*”他快活地欢呼。

白茉莉离开了，列车碾过他雀跃的尾音，爱语湮灭在轰鸣的风里，再也听不见了。

 

Fin.

 

*“爱自己所爱”，来自这小混蛋凌晨三点二十二分发了又删的微博。他真可爱又可恨。


End file.
